


heart first

by HaleyElizabeth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyElizabeth/pseuds/HaleyElizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a moment where he tells himself he should go to his room, and he should put something on. That sleeping in a pile of limbs with the two people you love most in the world is one thing- but sleeping naked in a pile of limbs with them is another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heart first

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and I'm shit at proofreading so excuse the thousand and three mistakes. Mostly PWP but with some feels, idk.

“I’m gonna take a shower.”

Isaac slips from the bedroom, silent like a spectre, leaving Scott and Allison on Scott’s bed, to wind his way down the hallway, towards the bathroom. It’s been one Hell of a week.

Well, it’s been a Hell of a _year_ , really, this nonstop onslaught of fuckery after fuckery that apparently comes with the territory of Derek Hale and his bite. Not that Isaac blames Derek- not really, at least. He wants to, sometimes, when he lets himself be mad at Derek, but it isn’t his fault. He didn’t _choose_ for this to happen.

For his father to die. For Erica to die. For a pack of alphas to try and kill them all every _single_ day.

Which was what brought him here. Stripping out of bloody clothes in the McCall bathroom, while Allison and Scott are two rooms away, crowded together on Scott’s bed.

They’d been holding hands when he’d left them.

This happens more and more lately, whatever _this_ is. When a day is particularly bad, when things go really, really wrong, and someone gets hurt, somehow it ends with Allison coming home with them. And Isaac, instead of going to his room, will hover in Scott’s, and they’ll end up on his bed for hours. Sometimes talking, sometimes not. Sometimes Allison will leave, eventually, and Isaac will wander to his own bed, and sometimes they’ll fall asleep together, interwoven like stitches in one of the quilts his mother used to make.

Isaac’s not sure if it’s happening more regularly because the days are getting worse, or because they’re becoming more dependent on it. He doesn’t linger too much on trying to figure it out, though.

He lets his clothes fall to the floor and kicks them into a pile beside the trashcan. He’ll have to throw most of them out, anyway. At this rate, he probably won’t have any clothes left by next summer. He needs to find another job. Maybe Deaton has something at the vet’s office. Maybe Boyd knows of an opening at the rink. He’ll ask them both tomorrow.

Long fingers twist at the knobs in the shower until the water is coming down burning hot and _scalding._ It’s almost too much, really, but he likes it that way. When he steps under the spray, the water turns red, and he leans his head back, closes his eyes, and hopes the blood’s gone when he looks down again.

Isaac thinks the reason he likes Scott and Allison so much is because they don’t remind him of anyone.

It sounds strange, but it’s true. He sees people he’s loved and lost in everyone else.

He sees his brother in both Stiles and Boyd. Stiles embodies everything that he had been, once, with his sharp tongue and quick wit that Isaac would appreciate more if it weren’t aimed at his chest like a weapon half the time. Boyd is more of the man that he had become. Strong and resilient and quiet, with an intent behind his eyes that Isaac had never gotten a chance to understand before he’d been gone.

Isaac’s memories of his mother are fuzzy and faded, but every time Lydia Martin throws her hair over her shoulder and laughs, he feels five years old again. He would never say it out loud, of course, because it feels wrong, it feels sick, but maybe his middle-school crush on her wouldn’t have been half as strong if she didn’t look so much like a woman he sees in old photographs.

Derek walks the Earth like Isaac’s father, in good and in bad, and for his own reasons, Isaac does not dwell on those thoughts.

But Scott and Allison are nothing more than Scott and Allison.

They are not ghosts.

They are not haunting him.

They are something, though. There is something in the way that Scott wraps his hands around his shoulder and squeezes, and the way he tugs him forward in their sleep, face pressed into the crook of Isaac’s neck, breath hot against his skin. There is something in the way that Allison watches him with her burning eyes, and brushes her fingers through his hair, and lets her lips ghost over his heart when he hugs her.

He doesn’t understand the situation, but then, he doesn’t try to. Part of him thinks if he did, if he cracked the code and got the answers, they wouldn’t be the answers he’s looking for.

It’s better this way, he decided a long time ago. This state of grey, where nothing is said out loud and no one pushes between the boundary between here or there.

When he opens his eyes again, the water is clear, and the bathroom door is opening. “Isaac?” Melissa McCall’s voice is smooth and even, and he lets it wash over him, too, cleaning parts of him that the water can’t.

“Yes, ma’am?”

“I have a shift at six tomorrow morning. You think you can hurry up?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

The door latches shut again, and he glides the soap over his skin, hurried, before he finishes and turns the water off. Isaac doesn’t bother with his hair, not now. At least the matted blood seems to have been washed away.

He wraps a towel around his waist, and picks up his clothes off the floor, considering them. The shirt is ruined. The rest can be salvaged, maybe. He drops the shirt into the trash and slips out of the bathroom door, catching Melissa’s eye in the hall and smiling, just a little. She smiles back, brisks past him to the room he just left.

His intention is really, truly, to go back to his room and find something to wear. Boxers and a tee shirt. He swears he thought he was headed in that direction.

He doesn’t understand how he ends up pushing open Scott’s door and leaning into the doorway.

They’re beautiful when they’re together. Isaac wonders if they were always this beautiful, or if it’s something that comes with knowing someone else’s body as intimately as they do. Scott’s lying on his back, pushed up just slightly by the elevation of the pillows. Stripped down to his boxers. He’s got an arm around Allison- who has also gotten ready to sleep, it would seem, stripped down to a matching black bra and underwear- and she’s curled against his chest, one arm underneath him. Her other hand is making slow circles in his stomach, just above the elastic band of his boxers.

When they see him, there is no hesitation. Allison reaches for him with the hand on Scott’s stomach- subtly, but he sees it, or maybe imagines it altogether. Scott moves, just slightly, to the left, leaving room for Isaac to slip into the bed on the other side of him, opposite Allison.

There is a moment where he tells himself he should go to his room, and he should put something on. That sleeping in a pile of limbs with the two people you love most in the world is one thing- but sleeping naked in a pile of limbs with them is another.

But the moment doesn’t last long.

He closes the door behind himself, and lets the towel slip from his hips. Lets the clothes tangled in his hands fall to the floor with it.

No one says anything. He watches both of their faces, expecting something to tell him he’s made a huge mistake, something that will indicate that he is just as strange and wrong about this as he feared, but the look does not come. Allison continues letting her hand run across the muscles in Scott’s torso, her eyes flicking across parts of Isaac’s body that make him flush.

When Scott does speak, it is only to say, “Are you just gonna stand there?” He’s grinning. Isaac is naked, in Scott’s room, and Allison is smiling at him, and Scott is grinning, and they’re waiting for him to climb into the bed.

He breathes. Shakes his head. Climbs into this thing heart first.

Isaac wraps an arm around Scott’s back, tangling with Allison. His other moves to Allison’s knee, which she’s got pushed up around Scott’s thigh. He wraps his fingers around it and holds, maybe tugs her a little closer.

His cock brushes against Scott’s hip.

They stay still, like this, for a long time. Gently touching each other. Breathing in and out. Remember that everyone is alive, that they’re all right here, with each other, in this moment, and no pack of alpha werewolves can take this moment away from them.

It’s Allison that lets it begin.

She moves from her original position, sitting up straight and then kneeling beside them both on the bed, pink tongue raking over a deep red mouth. Isaac watches with bated breath as she hooks her fingers into the hem of Scott’s boxers and tugs them down, before they slide over his feet, and she can toss them somewhere else.

Scott is beautiful when he’s naked. A dusting of dark brown curls between his thighs, and- and oh. Oh, he’s hard, already, Isaac hadn’t... realized. There’s freckles against his skin, little moles that he’d never noticed before, but he’s not sure how. He feels like he’s seeing Scott for the first time.

And the sight has his own cock stirring, slightly, hardening against Scott’s hip.

Here they are. Lying together on the bed, naked and hard, and on display for Allison, who looks- hungry. Like a wolf. He wants to kiss her. So, he does.

Isaac sits up, detangles himself from Scott, and curves a hand around the side of Allison’s neck. Tips her back enough that his mouth can slot over her’s, tongue sliding against her lips until she parts them, and he can lick into her mouth, taste her. She moans in some kind of tantric relief into him, and her hands come up against his shoulders, little nails just barely grazing against his skin.

He can feel Scott moving, and before Isaac has time to process exactly what he’s doing, he hears a *click* and Allison’s bra is sliding down her arms. He tugs away from her just long enough to help Scott toss the thing away, before his mouth is back on her’s, one hand sliding down the curve of her chest to cup one breast, thumb and forefinger finding one hard peak and tugging. It’s enough to have her crying out, a muffled noise in his mouth as she pushes closer to him.

Then there’s a hand wrapping around his cock and Isaac has to pull back, because he has to see- oh, _oh_ , fuck. Scott is pumping him, really, truly, jerking Isaac’s dick inside of his fist, and it feels so good. Better than it’s ever felt with nothing but his own hand, and he wants to kiss Scott, so he does that, too.

It’s different than kissing Allison. Not better or worse, just different. Scott uses more teeth, and more tongue, and he’s taking charge, here, pushing into Isaac’s mouth and licking at him, instead of the other way around. Isaac keens into it all, presses his hips forward into Scott’s hand, and honestly, how long is he going to be able to last without coming like this?

But then Scott isn’t kissing him anymore. He’s throwing his head back and moaning, and- and, _oh._ Isaac looks down and his pupils blow wide like saucers, because... because Allison has her mouth stretched around Scott’s dick, and it’s probably the single hottest thing he’s ever seen in his entire life.

She’s making these little noises in her throat, and Scott looks like he’s trying not to fuck into her mouth, and... and Isaac wants to taste that.

He pushes Scott’s hand away from his own dick, and moves down lower, next to Allison, and lets his tongue glide against the base of his cock, licking at the places that Allison isn’t. She pulls back when she sees him, and they share a moment of grinning satisfaction, before they both start licking and sucking at him, messy and wet and hot, and Scott is tanging his hands in both of their hair and his hips are moving forward, and it’s...

It’s kind of perfect.

But it doesn’t take long before Scott is pushing them away. “Don’t wanna - like this.”

It’s the closest to begging that they’ve gotten, and Isaac whines, nods his head, looks at Allison. Scott does, too, both of them staring at her, like they’re waiting for her to give some kind of signal, some kind of guidelines for how they’re supposed to do this.

She’s smiling when she presses her back down onto the bed, and hooks her fingers into the sides of her underwear. They come down her legs slowly, baring her for them both, and when she spreads her legs, Isaac _groans._ He doesn’t protest when she twines her fingers in his curls and pulls him downward. Not even when he’d been expecting a kiss, but she’s aiming his head lower, and lower, and _oh._

He hooks his arms underneath her legs to push them apart wider, kneeling there at the edge of the bed, so he can lean down, right exactly where she wants him to be. He doesn’t start in right away, though. Kisses at her inner thighs, letting his human canines graze against the sensitive flesh there, the moans she keeps making revving him up even more.

He’s sucking a hickie into her hip bone when he feels Scott come up behind him and- and he’s pressing a finger inside of him. When did he get lube? There’s definitely lube there, the feeling cold and unfamiliar, but no more unfamiliar than having something _up his ass._ Isaac lets out a muffled whine, pressing his face into Allison’s hip and breathing hard.

It burns. But really, it isn’t a bad kind of burn. Scott is gentle and keeps a rhythm, and soon Isaac is pushing back against the intrusion. Scott adds a second finger, then, crooks them, hits some kind of sweet spot inside of him, and Isaac is seeing stars.

When Allison gently pushes at the top of his head, he nods, peppering more kisses against her pelvis, before he dips down, just a little lower, and runs his whole tongue up her center. The motion has her arching up off the bed, and he puts a hand over her stomach to keep her down. His lips find her clit, and wrap around it, sucking it into his mouth, and she’s making noises he’s never heard.

“I think you’re ready.” Scott says behind him, against his back, and Isaac just nods, pushes his ass further into the air. Scott’s fingers are gone, and Isaac has exactly one minute to be upset about that, before he can feel it, the head of Scott’s dick, pressing against his hole, and- and fuck him, maybe he wasn’t ready, it feels bigger than he expected- but. But then Scott is sliding into him, inch by inch, and Isaac is moaning against Allison’s sex, and it’s too much, and he’s gonna come, and no one is even touching his dick.

He doesn’t, though.

Not yet, anyway, though he has no idea how he doesn’t. Scott starts up a pace inside of him, fucking him neither too soft or too hard, and Isaac’s attention is torn between pushing up against him, needy for what he’s doing, and what _he’s_ doing to Allison with his tongue. He doesn’t want her to come too quick, so he’s moved away from her clit, for now, letting his tongue fuck into her, mimicking exactly what Scott is doing behind him.

Allison’s fingers are twisting in his hair, pushing him in closer, her hips fucking against his face, and she tastes like Heaven, and honestly, if he does die tomorrow, at the hands of any one of the people that want him dead, he thinks he might be okay with that.

Especially a moment later, when Scott’s hand is back on his cock, stroking him fast, really, really fast, and Isaac knows he won’t be able to stop himself this time.

He lets his tongue fall back on Allison’s clit, lapping and sucking at her, trying to keep pace with the rocking of the bed, completely and utterly overstimulated and-

And they all come within seconds of each other. Scott muffling his scream by biting into Isaac’s shoulder. Allison wrapping her legs around him and pressing his face against her, so he nearly can’t breathe, but that’s- that’s good, actually. And he comes a stripe up his own chest, covering himself in all of their releases.

It takes a while to come down from it.

Wet, sticky, messy bodies collapse apart from each other, gingerly moving this way and that, until they end up back where they started. The three of them lined up on the bed, Isaac and Allison on the other side of Scott.

For a while, no one says anything, and Isaac is nearly asleep when he hears Allison’s gentle laugh.

“I guess you’ll be needing another shower.”

They fall asleep smiling.


End file.
